jurassic_survival_the_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Gate 3
Gate 3/The Wall: Gate 3/The Wall is the notorious gate that separates the island from the rest of the world. Nobody knows why it has been created, but there are hints that the Gate was put into place in order to isolate the dinosaurs from the rest of the world. Gate 3/The Wall is a location on your World Map, but it costs quite a lot of energy travelling there. It's also best that you have equipped enough supplies and weapons, as you will face dinosaurs once you reach the gate. When you arrive at the location, you will see two hunters similar to Hunter Kane fighting off a mob of dinosaurs. After a while, they will run back to a camp site near you, saying,"I'm out of ammo! I'm done." Once they reach you, you will be able to interact with them. Once you interact with them, there will be a menu that shows an option to equip the hunters with a weapon of your choice. Once you give them a weapon, they will say this. "Awesome! Ready To Cover You!" What this means is that if a dinosaur comes by, they will automatically shoot at it, (Like a Turret?) to defend themselves and you. After equipping or checking out the pair of Hunters, go to the Mechanic, the one that is wearing the yellow hard hat and tank top. Interact with him. He will give you the option of repairing the gate, which at second glance, looks almost completely destroyed. There will be three areas to fix. One is the wall, which requires lots of Refined Materials, the second is the fuse box, which requires lots of electric components, and last is the elevator, which requires lots of engine parts. In order to repair these areas, you will be given the option of using the required pieces that you have in your inventory. However, to note, there are three building choices. One is easy, which repairs 10 percent of the wall, one is medium, which repairs 15-20 percent of the wall, and there is hard, which repairs 25-30 percent of the wall. These options are available for every building location on the gate. But Hunter beware! Once the building starts, the engineer will start repairing the wall, but these will attract a LOT of dinosaurs. This is why equipping the Hunters with weapons to help you is a good idea. Once the engineer is finished reapiring 10, 15, 30 percent of the wall, ( whatever you chose, ) he will run back to the camp, and if you interact with him again, he will say that he needs a rest before building again, which takes approx. 24 hours, (a day), in real time. After completing the challenging task of building a location to 100 percent, the look of that location will change, showing a completed wall. And every time you interact with that area again, your character will say that,"there is nothing more to fix here." After completing the building of the entire gate, you have successfully completed the location. However, as of know, you need to wait until future updates to actually power the wall, or to user the elevator to get to the top sections. Category:Locations